


Jealousy

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Grand theft auto, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: In which Michael gets jealous of you and Trevor then lets out his frustrations ;)
Relationships: Michael De Santa/You, Trevor Philips/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Jealousy

Michael didn’t get jealous often. He didn’t need to, he trusted you. You had never given him any reason not to trust you. He knew you would never betray him in a manner that would warrant jealousy but...

Seeing you with Trevor made him angry. At first, he didn't know what to make of his feelings so he went through his mind, trying to sort out the symptoms that would lead this. His skin felt hot, for one. He could feel this unpleasant churning in his stomach. Oh, there was also the desire to punch Trevor in the face.

He deduced that he was jealous. Why was he jealous? Simple.

Trevor had a knack for flirting with attractive people. In a melodramatic, very physical, kind of way. You were no such exception to this, much to Michael's dismay.

He knew you and Trevor were friends, you were friends with basically everyone that worked for Lester. But, the point of 'just friends' passed a while back. Trevor had his hands all over you. They'd touch you on your back, your neck, your face, your hands. They could be considered innocent but with the constant flirting on Trevor's behalf, it seemed unlikely.

You were laughing, a sign you didn't take his advances serious. Michael found some relief in this but not enough for this feeling to go away. Trevor knew the two of you were in a relationship, Hell, he'd walked in while the two of you were making out one time. So why was he doing this?

Michael was off at the corner, near his usual spot when he walked in, as you and Trevor were near the couch. Normally, he would be by your side but Michael knew if he got any closer to the Trevor, he would probably do something unprofessional.

However, Michael drew the line when he saw Trevor grip your chin with a smile that was too friendly and brought your face closer to his. There was boiling in his veins, something red hot that circulated throughout his body. It made the skin under his clothes itch.

He didn't even realize he was storming towards you and Trevor until you had looked at him and asked, “Michael?”

He didn't even respond to you, he just grabbed your wrist and tugged you out of Trevor's grasp. Then he proceeded to drag you into the house.

“Babe hey! Where are we-” your words were cut off as soon as the two of you were in his room. You were confused, given by the furrowing of your brows and the quizzical look in your eyes. “Michael...”

He only grunted in response, throwing you onto the bed. You let out a small gasp as he did so, just staring at him when you landed. The quizzical look changed to something more panicked. But you didn't move, almost frozen. Even your breath stopped.

Michael smirked as he slid off his tie, stalking towards you like an animal towards its prey. You crawled back, keeping eye contact. He licked his lips, the look in his eyes changing to hunger, pupils were blown wide until his eyes were nearly black.

Then, he pounced, effectively pinning you to the bed, leaning over you. He saw your breath quicken and could hear the pounding of your heart in the silence of his room.

“Michael, what are you-” your words were cut off by his lips, crashing down onto yours fervently. He nipped at your bottom lip, drawing a surprised groan from you, before invading your mouth with his tongue. Keeping you occupied, he used his tie to tie your wrists to the headboard.

His lips moved from your lips to your jaw, leaving a trail of kisses before finding your neck. That's when he bit down, hard enough for a startled gasp to leave your mouth.

“I'm going to show everyone what's mine,” he growled in your ear, hands sliding down your arms to the front of your shirt. It was a damn good thing you were wearing a button-up blouse today.

“Michael, let's tal- oh, fuuucccckkk,” He bit down again, simultaneously unbuttoning your shirt. He continued leaving little bites all down your neck, staining the skin with purple bruises, some you wouldn't be able to cover.

As he reached the end of the buttons, he pulled away to look at his handy work, smirking as he did so. A feeling of pride washed over him, knowing that he was the one who marked you, that you were his.

“Who do you belong to?” Michael demanded, his knee moving between your legs. You let out a small whine, bucking into his knee. Your eyes were squeezed shut and harsh breaths left your lips.

“I’m Yours,” you breathed out, “all yours.” You let another gasp when he bit your clavicle, trailing bites down to your breasts. His knee was moving painfully slow, up and down, between your legs.

“Not loud enough,” he chuckled, the sound sinful, “I want you to let everyone know.” He leaned away from you, pushing down your pants and slipping them off of you with little trouble.

His hand wandered into your panties, fingers stroking your heated folds. The sound you made told him just how needy you were. “My, my, wet already?”

Instead of answering him, you let out a whine, bucking your hips into his hand. But, that didn't get very far. He pinned your hips to the bed, but not before leaving you without your underwear.

“Please, stop teasing,” you muttered softly, using that pouty face that often got you out of trouble. It was hard speaking coherently, your mind already getting foggy.

Michael didn't answer, he just took his hand away from your heat, making you whimper at the loss. He wouldn't be so easily swayed by your pout, not this time. Though, he had no reason to tease.

“What do you want?” He got up from the bed, zipping down his pants. “I want to hear you beg.” He flipped you over so you were on your stomach. “I want to hear how much you want it.” He positioned you so your ass was in the air and your face in the pillow.

“Fuck me! Please! I need you!” You sobbed, despite being hardly touched, your pussy dripping. You just wanted him, all of him, to fill you up.

“Try harder,” he sounded evil, his cock, dug free from his trousers, sliding against the folds but not going in. “Tell me just how badly you want it.”

“Please! I need you so badly! Pleeeaaassseee!!” You continued to sob, just wanting to be fucked. “Michael, please! Please, please, please, please!”

Satisfied with your pleas, he thrust into you, bottoming out. You let out a moan, the feeling overwhelming. He took no time in letting you get used to the feeling, he just started pounding away at your heat. It was savage, unruly, animalistic, the very opposite of him.

Moans spilt from your lips, his name being called like a prayer. He filled you so well, he fucked you so hard. His nails dug into your hips, sure to leave bruises. And you loved it.

“Say my name,” he growled, “let everyone know who you belong to.” He went even rougher, nailing into you so hard you forgot how to speak. You couldn't think, you couldn't talk. All you could do was let the pleasure and pain wash over you.

You did as he said, calling out his name so loudly you were sure people in the real world could hear. But that didn't matter, nothing did. Only you and Michael and the delicious feeling of his hard cock slamming into you again and again.

“You're all mine,” his thrusts were getting sloppy, uneven, but never lost the intensity of them. “Mine mine mine mine mine.” You knew, even through your lust-filled state, that he was getting close. Fuck, you weren't far behind.

With a cry, he slammed into you one last time, his seed spilling into you, coating your inside. He rode out his orgasm, pounding into you a few more time before you came, his name on your tongue.

Exhausted, he pulled out of you, watching as his seed was running down your leg. You slumped on the bed. Michael quickly untied your wrists, throwing the tie to the ground before ridding himself of the rest of his clothing.

“Did I go too far?” He asked, a wave of concern hitting him as he watched you tired form pant harshly. Your neck was covered, as well as your chest, with hickeys and bite marks.

He sat down next to you, grabbing a glass of water. Helping you sit up, he put the glass to your lips so you could drink. As you drank the water, he grabbed a wet rag to clean you both up.

“No,” you smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “you were absolutely perfect. If this is what I get when you get jealous, I might have to do it more often.” You gave him a teasing wink but he just rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely not, I nearly got physical with Trevor,” he declared, laying back down, and you joined him. You cuddled up next to him, removing your shirt and bra, leaning your head on his chest.

You laughed quietly. “You almost hit Trevor? Oh my.” You kissed his nose. “You're too cute.”


End file.
